


The Sword of Gryffindor

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ginny's sixth year, she becomes determined to snatch the sword of Gryffindor away from Severus Snape. She, Neville and Luna go on a daring mission that leads them to the mysteries of the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>I wrote this more than a year ago- almost two. I'd really wanted to do a Ginny PoV fic for a while because I love her character and she gets a lot of hate in fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword of Gryffindor

Ginny hooked her finger in the hole in her sheet and idly tugged at the cloth, unable to sleep. In her mind's eye, there it was… in its giant glass case, great red rubies glittering magnificently. She had been unable to take her eyes off it the whole time she'd been in Snape's- no, Dumbledore's former office.

She had been sent there for getting in another fight and then mouthing off to Carrow, the usual business. Since pain didn't seem to deter her from being a rebel, perhaps Alecto had hoped the intimidating aura of their "new headmaster" would do what black eyes couldn't.

Snape had delivered his usual cool lecture. He had actually mostly badmouthed Harry, either in an attempt to get under her skin or simply because he enjoyed complaining about Harry, even if Harry wasn't there to hear it. All Ginny had been able to think about was that sword. At first, Ginny had not quite registered it, only idly glancing at it and fantasizing about smashing the case open and using it to behead Snape. But then she'd looked a little harder and remembered where she'd seen it before. It had been caked in mud and blood, and so had the boy who had been carrying it, the boy Snape was insulting right at that moment. She'd remembered how Harry had swung it to and fro happily as he led her out of the Chamber of Secrets, assuring her that everything would be all right now, that her long nightmare was over. It had looked so natural on him because Harry was true Gryffindor, as much as any Weasley.

This was Harry's sword. It was wrong of Snape to have it. It was like he'd stolen a special moment that belonged to her and Harry alone. It belonged to the boy who had pulled it out of the hat to help her when he barely even knew her, barely even cared about her…in fact, hadn't Hermione said Dumbledore had willed the sword to Harry? It couldn't be here. It didn't belong in stinking Snape's office, Snape who had never known bravery in his life, who bullied his students that couldn't fight back, who had betrayed Dumbledore - Harry had killed the basilisk with that sword, Tom Riddle's pet, maybe he could kill Tom Riddle himself with it… and that's why Dumbledore had wanted Harry to have it? She was now fantasizing about smashing the case and using the sword to chop off not Snape's head, but Voldemort's…what if she could bring this sword to Harry? Then they could use it to win the war, together-

"Miss Weasley!"

The words had like an icicle to her brain. She had torn her eyes away from the sword and affixed them on Snape's disgusted and disgusting face. His huge nostrils had flared in disapproval.

"I see that small mind easily wanders. You share that quality with your brother. I suppose you are both Potter's soulmates in that respect-"

"Professor? I thought we were here to talk about  _my_  bad behavior. If I wanted to discuss the men in my life, I'd have a good gossip with my girlfriends," She had examined her stubby fingernails, trying her best to look disdainful. "I'm afraid you don't number among them."

It had been satisfying to make Snape angry. Harry must have had so much fun, doing it by just existing. She'd smiled as Snape had stood up to make himself more towering and batlike, clearly trying to intimidate her.

"You share Potter's arrogant insolence and lack of self-preservation as well. A month's detention, Weasley. Now get out of my sight."

"What, you're not going to Crucio me yourself? Or kill me? I'd heard you were more hands-on than that!"

Snape's eyes had flashed. " _Get out_ before I make it a year. I find talking to you quite tedious."

Ginny had shrugged. "I guess it the victim's not half-dead already, it's too hard for you. See you later, then."

And she'd left, though not without glancing at the sword one more time.

And now she couldn't sleep. She had to get that Sword away from Snape somehow. She probably knew Tom Riddle better than anyone, apart from Harry and Dumbledore- she knew what it was like to be caught in one of his lies, at least. And she knew a weapon against him when she saw it. Even without that, just to get it out of Snape's filthy hands, to preserve the thing Harry had helped her with- she could crack that false Headmasters smug veneer, prove he wasn't as powerful as he thought. She had to be stuck here, still not of age, the eternal youngest… but that could allow her to wage her own battle while the others waged theirs.

She realized she was making the hole in her sheet bigger with her distracted fiddling, and she cast her covers off her with a snap, unable to sit in bed anymore. Her whole body was crackling with energy, with  _purpose…_

Her feet carried her downstairs, and she might have let them carry her straight to the Headmaster's office if Neville hadn't been sitting in the common room, staring at his toad in his lap like he expected it to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny had to ask.

Neville shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. The dormitory…without Dean, Harry and Ron, it just feels so empty. It's depressing to be up there. I expect you have the same problem? You look a bit…. flushed."

"I want to crush Snape."

Neville laughed bitterly. "Don't we all. I hear you got sent to his office today."

"Yeah, and in his office I saw the Sword of Gryffindor," Ginny perched on the chair opposite of Neville, staring intently. His appearance and general bitterness had her thinking recruiting allies for her new mission might not be a bad idea.

"You'd think he'd have thrown it away. Doesn't having it around tarnish his Slytherin pride?"

"We should steal it."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "And what exactly would that accomplish?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. There was no denying Neville belonged in Gryffindor, but he sure was overcautious for a member of their House.

"When I was…taken…to the Chamber of Secrets…Harry used that sword to kill the basilisk. It's a powerful weapon that can hurt even Dark Magic. Dumbledore willed it to Harry, but Snape's holding it hostage. Snape keeps it around for a reason. And we can….we can crack his pride, taking it!"

"I'm not sure I want to be killed just to crack Snape's pride…" Neville said slowly and Ginny sighed. She should have known Neville wouldn't go along with something like this. Snape had been his boggart after all. Neville glanced down at his shoes and continued "…but it might be worth it to take a weapon from him. "

Ginny jumped out of her seat, pumping both her fists and giving Neville a mile-wide grin. "So, you'll help?"

"Yeah, but we can't just rush off and do it right now. There's no way breaking into the Headmaster's office will be easy…even breaking into Umbridge's office went wrong for us. We've got to come up with a plan. A good plan, the kind Hermione would come up with…well, she came up with the Umbridge one, so even better than that…" Neville trailed off.

Ginny felt a bit deflated, she'd never been big on planning, but Neville was right. She rubbed her chin. "We can get Luna involved. She's smart in an off-the-wall sort of way, she might be able to come up with something. I know the password right now, so…"

Neville cracked a smile. "Me, you and Luna on some reckless secret mission, eh? It's almost like we're rebuilding the D.A."

"Well, why don't we?" Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips, a bit surprised the obvious thought had never occurred to her until Neville had bought it up.

Neville blinked at her. "Well, for one thing, who would lead it?"

"You and me, of course. Luna as well. We've all fought Death Eaters now," Ginny said it confidently, though the thought of leading a group of people made her blood run a little cold. She's been a Chaser and a Seeker, but only recently a Captain.

Neville ducked his head a little, his round cheeks going pink. "Er, maybe it should just be you. I really doubt anyone would want to join the DA if I was helping to lead it."

"Oh Merlin, do not give me your "I'm Nobody" nonsense," Ginny pointed at him accusingly. "You've fought the Death Eaters twice. Besides, I need someone sensible to balance out my temper. Like you did just now."

Neville gave her a look that was both despairing and disbelieving. Ginny rolled her eyes heavenward once more. "Neville, it was all over the school yesterday that you took Crucio getting Amycus to leave that first year alone. Everyone was really impressed. And you were among the first to speak up to the Carrows."

"It's not anything like what Harry's-"

"Harry's not here. We are. And you, Neville Longbottom, have guts, drive and compassion. That's all you need to lead a resistance. You don't want to let Snape win this, do you? All the boys who disappeared from your dormitory are out there risking their lives. We need to fight too."

Neville's face was hidden in the shadows, tilted downwards, and for a second Ginny was afraid she'd pushed him too far. Then he looked up and gave her a lopsided grin in the firelight.

"Well, I suppose I couldn't ask for a better partner to help me not trip over my feet than the girl who  _personally_ bat-bogey hexed the first student that volunteered to practice Crucio on troublemakers." His eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched. "We can't give Hogwarts to You-Know-Who. We owe it to…to the people who've fought for us."

"Too bloody right," she reached out and clasped her friend's hand in a sort of promise. "We'll show them Hogwarts is still ours."

* * *

Despite her bravado in the face of Neville's self-deprecation, she hadn't really expected more than five people to come join the rag-tag team of the raucous and often imperiled Weasley youngest, the boy who regularly got stuck in the trick stairs and the school's resident oddball. Who would follow that lot in their attempt to resurrect a failed and dangerous secret resistance? But all of the old DA left at Hogwarts showed up, save Zacharias Smith, who she hadn't even bothered to contact out of sheer dislike. Everyone was eager to get back at the Carrows and Snape. The first meeting had them agree that while they would continue practicing dueling and learning new spells in hopes to use them against Snape and the Carrows; the main focus of the D.A. would be causing havoc for the new regime.

Ginny had thought the three of them would face more opposition for their leadership, but when she put it to a vote, Seamus yelled out that there was no one better than the Weasley twins younger sister to manage mischief, and the majority chimed in agreement.

"I'll need Neville and Luna to help coordinate, though" she said firmly. "They've both been with me for any fight of note, and there's no one better to get in these Death Eater's heads."

Neville made an odd squeaking sound, his face beat red. Luna smiled and said "That's very kind, Ginny" in her usual airy voice. The other students looked unsure of this choice in co-leaders, but the fact the three of them had fought with Harry must have gained them some respect, because there was a general mumbling of assent.

"I've got loads of junk from Fred and George we can use, as petty vandalism and general chaos is a must, of course. But I think our first and biggest mission should be swiping the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office."

"Er…why?" Hannah Abbot asked, raising her hand like they were in class. Well, if Hermione wasn't around, someone had to do it.

"It's the best way to show them that their power isn't absolute- that they can be taken down. Imagine the blow it will strike to their credibility!" Ginny urged. Hannah didn't look very convinced. Ginny hesitated. She couldn't tell everyone Harry needed it. It's not like she even knew how to find Harry to give it to him.

"Also," Neville said, focusing on his feet instead of the crowd watching him, "Well, Snape's…it seems like he's protecting it, almost. It could be a powerful weapon."

"What, are we going to defeat You-Know-Who with a sword?" Padma snorted.

"Well, it is true the Sword of Gryffindor is goblin-made," Luna interjected suddenly. "That means it's got some impressive properties. Also, it slew a giant once."

Terry Boote snorted. "It never slew a giant, Luna, that has never been historically proven-"

"But it is goblin-made with impressive properties?" Ginny interrupted him.

"Well, yes…."

"It imbibes that which makes it stronger," Luna said. "Meaning it might have the strength of a giant," she added as an afterthought

"Or basilisk! See, this is why she's on the team," Ginny clapped Luna's back. "Thinking outside the box! You lot don't need to worry. Luna, Neville and I will take the risk of actually breaking into the office. We just need to come up with a good plan."

"Well, er...you were taken there, Ginny, so you'd know the password…" Neville muttered, still looking at his feet. "We have to act quickly so it doesn't get changed. And have a diversion so Snape's definitely out of the office. There's no way there won't be enchantments to face either."

"Great, Neville!" Ginny said encouragingly. "Why don't you take suggestions from everyone and write them up on…a chalkboard," She nodded happily as one automatically appeared behind them.

"M-me?" Neville stammered, and Ginny wondered if his skin was going to start boiling from the heat it was emitting.

"There's no one better," Ginny said, giving him a gentle shove towards the board. "Over to you." She sat on the floor and looked up at him with the others as he shakily wrote the suggestions and problems everyone yelled out on the chalkboard, occasionally countering them with stammer of his own thoughts.

* * *

As Ginny had hoped, Neville turned out to be pretty good coordinator, and his nerves lessened as he got more used to talking in front of people. In fact, Neville turned out to be the best teacher among the three of them when it came to lessons on how to deal with Death Eaters or mapping out plans- he had a knack for explaining things patiently and his empathy and grounded nature really shined. At first, some of the others couldn't help snickering and rolling their eyes when Luna and Neville made suggestions or gave directions, bu t Ginny always staunchly took their advice, and benefitted from it, and she could see the others slowly beginning to catch on. Some students even began to hang back, asking Neville for advice on dealing with the Carrows and what experiencing Crucio was like, and Luna about what she had seen in the Department of Mysteries.

It took a few days to get a suitable plan together to invade Snape's office, and in the meantime, they tried to cause as much chaos in the school as they could. This included going out and painting graffiti saying "Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting" late at night, and Ginny had to deal with Neville bouncing on the balls of his feet intoning "hurryuphurryup" in a high pitched voice as she painted and Luna insisting the add mad runic symbols to ensure the message would be "received by those who would honor it". But the whole ordeal did earn them some new members, so it was worth it.

Their plan finally launched during lunch on Friday. The rest of the DA unleashed everything in the stash Fred and George had left Ginny- Garroting Gas, Whiz-Bangs, Portable Swamps, Darkness Powder and Decoy Detonators. They knew Snape would likely be quicker at stopping any commotion than Umbridge had been, so all the stops were necessary to keep him occupied for a while. Sure enough, the Carrows called for help about two minutes in, and Ginny, Neville and Luna watched from a nearby corner as Snape glided grumpily down the stairs. Hannah Abbot and Parvati Patil had agreed to act as watchdogs at either end of the hall. They would let the trio know if Snape was heading back up to his office by heating up the DA coins.

So, disillusionment charms in place, the three of them snuck up to the statue and Ginny gave the password (It was "Patronus" which Ginny found ironic considering Snape was doing his best the suck all the joy out of Hogwarts).

From the top of the staircase, they cast a spell to reveal any Stealth Sensoring spells that the Ravenclaws had looked up for them. There was no result, though they had been informed that if Snape was clever enough, it was unlikely wizards of their skill level would be able to find the precautions even  _with_  the spell. Since this was very likely, the three of them agreed their best option was to get in and out as quickly as possible.

"Okay, so let's take it at a run," Ginny muttered.

The three of them ran in and immediately honed in on the sword in its glass case. Ginny knew it couldn't be summoned, as Snape had announced at the beginning of the year that all objects in the Headmaster's office were now safely secured, thanks to a theft that occurred just after "the previous headmaster's funeral". So instead she yelled out a "Reducto" to break the glass. It didn't work. Luna tried her own brand of spell. Then Neville.

"Nothing works!" Ginny said desperately. If Snape had detected them, he would be there any second.

"Wait!" Luna said suddenly, her eyes going even wider than usual (which Ginny had honestly thought wasn't physically possible). "Try the sorting hat!"

"What?" As usual, Ginny found it impossible to follow the weird, twisty track that her friends train of thought seemed to run on.

"A true Gryffindor can summon the sword from the Sorting Hat in a time of great need, so ancient legend tells! Also, you mentioned Harry did it in second year!"

"We're definitely in a time of great need, so let's go for it!" Neville agreed, his face shining with sweat. "You'd better do it, Ginny, I probably couldn't pull anything out of there since I barely count as a Gryffindor…"

Ginny had no time to do the usual arguing with Neville about his stupid self esteem issues, so she grabbed the frayed piece of cloth and jammed it on her head, just as the DA coins glowed hot in their pockets.

_Oh God…_ Ginny thought, sweat trickling down her face.  _Oh God, please let me have this sword, we're about to be caught and who knows what will happen…I can't let him have this sword I can't let them win I need this sword I need it to kill that bastard Tom Riddle he needs to die before he hurts anyone else please I will risk anything to have this I need it to save my friends I need it to save Harry I need it to save everyone…_

Something hard crashed down on her skull, and she let out a swear that would have earned her a growl from her mother. She dropped her wand as her vision blurred with pain. Neville grabbed her arm, yelling "Ginny, are you all right?"

"She certainly won't be in a second," a silky voice interrupted Ginny's headache.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds since their coins had gone hot, yet Severus Snape had slipped in without them noticing. Hadn't Hannah and Seamus been able to delay him at all? The sallow man looked at them with narrowed eyes, looking more disgusted than angry. He hadn't even bothered to draw his wand at them, though he seemed well able to see through their Disillusionment charms even without it.

Ginny stupidly shoved the sword-in-hat behind her back as if she could hide it, and Snape looked even more unimpressed.

"Though you do embody the arrogance your house is known for, Miss Weasley, I am afraid that is not yours."

"It's more hers than  _yours_!" Neville shot back, standing up as if to shield Ginny.

"As impressed as I am with you actually growing a spine, Longbottom, I am afraid your wit is as pitiful as ever. Step aside." Snape drew his wand too fast for any of them to react, and magically shoved Neville out of the way, causing him to stumble against the far wall. Luna raised her wand, but it was she was disarmed before she could even begin to think of ca spell. Ginny backed against the wall and swiftly drew the only weapon available to her from the hat she still held. It was surprisingly light. She swung it with all her strength, for one mad moment thinking she would be able to live her previous fantasy of using the sword to hack at the false headmaster. But then Snape magically yanked it away from her before the blade to connect, and grabbed her assaulting hand around the wrist for good measure.

She was pulled away from the wall as Snape hissed "I suppose the sword didn't find you worthy after all, you stupid little girl."

"You're the unworthy one! This sword doesn't belong to a coward that murders helpless men!" Ginny spat in his face, the white glob landing a direct hit and dribbling down the curve of his hooked nose.

Snape threw Ginny to the floor and she landed hard. She felt a surge of terror as she looked up into suddenly crazed black eyes and a practically frothing snarl. He raised his wand as if to curse her, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the pain.

Instead, Snape gave a sudden yelp, and her eyes flew back open to see the man rubbing a red patch on his hand and staring at Neville, who was standing tall with his wand firmly pointed at the former Potions master.

"Leave her alone," Neville snapped, and his hand was steady as he threatened the man who had once been his vision of greatest fear.

Snape raised his eyebrows a bit. "You managed to do a spell without setting yourself on fire, Longbottom, well done." He disarmed the boy with a casual flick of his wand and turned away from Ginny, apparently forgetting all intent to harm her.

"I am supremely disgusted with this pathetic display," Snape seemed unable to look at any of them. "You will all be having detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid every night for the rest of the week."

Ginny blinked. Wasn't he going to Crucio them? Lock them in the dungeons? Turn them over to Voldemort? They had not only tried to steal from them, they had assaulted him! The Carrows would have given them worse for a snide remark. What the hell was the matter with him, he could kill Dumbledore who trusted him, but he couldn't kill a girl who'd tried to stab him?

"What are you still doing here? Get out of my sight!" Snape snapped. Both Neville and Luna grabbed an arm and hauled Ginny up, Neville hissing "Let's get out before he changes his mind!"

Hannah and Parvati ran up to meet them as they stumbled down the stairs.

"Are you all right?" Hannah asked anxiously. "We tried to delay him, but he just acted like we weren't there!"

Ginny screamed into her hands and then kicked the wall with all her might, which accomplished nothing besides startling Hannah and Parvati and possibly breaking her toes. "After all that, we failed! Snape might as well have just killed me!"

"You may feel that way, but I'm rather glad he didn't choose to do that," Luna said mildly.

"Don't worry, we got off light somehow," Neville said to Hannah in a kind voice. "You two did all you could."

"And why the hell would we get off so light?" Ginny snarled, glaring at the entrance gargoyle, who looked away from her with a whistle. "Something's wrong here."

"Maybe he feels guilty for killing Dumbledore. At least that's what it looked like to me," Luna shrugged. "He seemed to be a bit sad, in his way. And he lost control when Ginny called him coward, and then seemed to regret it."

"Luna, the man's a Death Eater," Neville said.

"Death Eaters can still feel guilty. Some of them, anyway," Luna added as an afterthought.

"Sorry, Luna, but it's  _far_  more likely the other shoe will drop. He's just lulling us into a false sense of security so his real revenge will hurt more. We need to be careful." Ginny clenched her fist.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Neville cautiously put his hand on one of Ginny's heaving shoulders. "Ginny, you shouldn't take this too hard. It was an impossible mission to begin with. We did show that Snape isn't all-powerful and...it's just a sword, really. We didn't lose anything important and we took a stand, that's the way to look at this."

Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yeah, all right. Sorry. I'm glad my stupid fantasy didn't get you two killed. "

"I said it before…this is worth dying for," Neville said and for some reason, the calm statement chilled Ginny more than it comforted her.

* * *

That night Ginny punched her pillow repeatedly, Snape's words echoing over and over in the head. _I suppose the sword didn't find you worthy after all, you stupid little girl."_

Ginny Weasley, the baby of the family, locked out of the loop, unable to fight, unable to help. What was she even doing in Gryffindor? She'd nearly gotten everyone killed in first year, and now she couldn't even take back the sword that had saved her. She screamed into her pillow until her throat was too raw to continue.

* * *

Ginny had been right about the other shoe dropping. The next day, all clubs and teams had been banned, and there was no way the timing was a coincidence.

"See! His retaliation!" Ginny spat as the three of them wended their way to Hagrid's that evening.

"Not much of retaliation," Neville said dryly.

"Are you joking? This means no Quidditch! I was Captain this year, too!"

"We're in the middle of a war, Ginny…."

"That's why we need Quidditch! To help us get through our worry and pain! You just don't understand, Neville."

"I suppose I never will."

"It is quite sad, I was hoping to be permanent commentator this year," Luna sighed.

"See, and that would have made them matches to remember," Ginny said, smiling at her friend. "Snape depriving us of Luna's color commentary should at least make you a  _bit_  upset, Nev!"

"It does, actually. Your commentary does make the matches hold a lot more interest for me," Neville said sincerely.

"Thank you!" Luna beamed. "Ronald liked it as well."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Ginny looked out at the Forbidden forest, a dark and tangled wilderness in the twilight, and couldn't help but shiver a little. "You've been deep in there before, right, Neville? Not too bad, was it?"

Neville bit his lip. "Well, Malfoy terrorized me and Harry almost got killed, but it was otherwise uneventful."

"Daddy and I have all sorts of theories on what could be hidden there," Luna told her.

"That's fantastic, Luna, but let's not add to anyone's fears at the moment, eh?" Ginny gulped. They had reached Hagrid's hut at last. "Oh, bugger it all. If my brother, Harry and Hermione could brave that infernal place so many times, we can definitely do it."

"That's the spirit!" Luna said as Ginny knocked.

"Hello, yeh lot," Hagrid opened the door, looking down at the three of them with a sad little smile. "I heard what yeh did. I know how yeh feel, but yeh should pick yer battles. Crossin' a Death Eater like that, yeh're lucky yeh weren' killed."

"Yeah, we know," Ginny sighed. "But listen, it's nothing compared to the trouble your three best friends tend to get in, so you should be used to it by now!"

"Can't argue with that," Hagrid chuckled. "An' I personally wouldn'a wanted ter deal with those three if they heard somethin' had happened to yeh, so try'n be more careful."

"Going to be hard to be careful in the Forbidden Forest," Neville said.

"It's like I told yeh last time, Neville, stick with me and yeh'll be safe."

"So what will we be doing in there? Please tell me we aren't going to visit your spiders."

"Nah, can't do that since Aragog died. I'll jes check up on Grawpy, try 'n convince those nags to give a Billywig's buttocks about the war an' well…there's been rumors of summat new in the fores', like a person camping out there, but I doubt it's anythin'. "

Neville furrowed his brow. "A person, living in the forest? How could that be?  _Why_  would that be?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Like I said, I really don' think much of it, but keep a sharp lookout."

The forest seemed to close in of them as they entered it, like a dark creature swallowing them up into the pit of its stomach. Ginny set her jaw, refusing to show fear.

After thrashing through a field of bramble, the four of them arrived at Grawp's clearing, where he bounded up to greet his older brother just like a bouncing baby brother might- if normal baby brothers caused small earthquakes with each bounce and nearly crushed their siblings in greeting. Grawp was certainly progressing quickly-he never tried to make a grab for any of the three visitors and by the end of their stay, he had learned all of their names and repeated them back ("NEVAR! JANNY! LUNAR!"). Then it was another noisy crash through the thickets of the forest to patrol for this mysterious person.

There wasn't a peep of a mystery camper on their journey, but there was much snorting and stomping to be heard when they ran into a centaur. Neville, Ginny and Luna hung back as Hagrid started up what seemed to be a very old argument with a centaur who had come out of the enclave to greet them.

"Yeh need to stop saying this is a wizard's war! You-Know-Who'll be comin' after yer tribe next!" The frustration in Hagrid's voice was clear, but he didn't seem to be getting through to the centaur who pawed the ground in equal obstinacy.

Luna was regaling Neville with her many theories on centaurs, and Ginny found herself wandering a bit in her boredom. Now that her nerves had settled as she got used to being in the forest, she couldn't deny she was a bit curious. The centaurs were clearly set up in a place nearby and she wanted to get a glance at how they lived, though she knew Hagrid would warn her against it. She glanced back at her three companions, all occupied in their arguments.

She had only wandered a few feet away when she decided against the idea. Her curiosity had gotten her into trouble before, and even the most impulsive person she knew (Harry) would know better than to wander off the forest path.

But then she heard the scream. At first it might have been a whistle of the wind, but then it came again and it was clearly a cry for help, choked, terrified. Without thinking, she crashed through the brush to find the person in peril. She slowed down when she reached a row of trees and heard the cries as if the victim was right next to her. Peeking through the grove, she saw a small clearing where a mousy boy who looked to be a couple years younger than she was pleading with a chestnut centaur who was threatening him with loaded arrow. A lithe, coffee colored centaur was pawing around them both. The boy was slumped on the ground, kneeling in supplication for his aggressor. Ginny squinted and spotted a shattered wand on the ground nearby. A bag of game also lay scattered and open on the dirt.

"Pl-please! I'm sorry! I-I- you can have your food back! I-I'll never bother you again! J-just let me go!"

"So you thought you could easily steal from the silly nags, boy? You thought to mock us?" The threatening centaur snarled.

"No, I sw-swear! I was just-just so hungry…"

"Can you even comprehend the extent to which you have violated the laws of our kind? Our living spaces are private and sacred! To have a human, soil them, defile them-! But of course, you wouldn't have bothered to learn any of our ways, or care about our laws. Like all wizards, you believe you own us, you stroll right in-"

"Please!" The boy was crying now. "I was just so desperate, I couldn't- Forgive me!"

"You could have asked!" The brawny centaur intoned harshly, and he drew back his bowstring a little further.

"I…I was afraid-

"Afraid?" The lithe centaur snorted. "Of course you were afraid! Wizards are nothing if not afraid!" He brought down his hoof as if to accentuate his point, and he would have crushed the boys hand had the boy not scrambled back in time.

Ginny had seen enough. She charged forward from the brush, aiming spells at the centaurs feet, enough to make them rear back. She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him up, yelling "quickly, quickly!" continuing to shoot warning spells over her shoulder to keep them from advancing further. They both ran back into the grove of trees. Ginny knew the centaurs with their powerful legs would catch up to in no time if they kept running, so as soon as she saw a low hanging tree branch on a decently concealed tree, she grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Come on, come on!" she hissed at the boy, helping him up onto the branch from her perch. They clambered higher and higher together until they were mostly hidden by the leaves. Ginny held her breath and gripped the boy's arm hard as she heard the hoofbeats of the centaurs under the tree. When they stopped, her whole body broke out in a cold sweat. Could they sense them up here?

"Ah, well, he was only a foal. We scared some respect into him. We can allow him to live this once," one centaur said resignedly.

"That girl is damn lucky she didn't actually curse me," the other said menacingly. "Otherwise, I'd never stop hunting her."

With that, they both turned around and left.

Ginny waited until the sound of hooves had fully retreated into the distance before she let out a breath of relief. She and the boy both got down from the tree shakily.

"Th-thank you" the boy stammered, and his voice caught in his throat when Ginny turned her wand on him.

"You're welcome. But you'd better explain who you are and what the bloody hell you think you're doing in the Forbidden Forest."

"I'm…I'm a Hufflepuff third year…Robin Knighton…I'm…" he looked around as if hoping no one would overhear him. "I'm Muggleborn."

Ginny lowered her wand. "So what are you doing anywhere NEAR Hogwarts? Especially in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I-I didn't know about the Muggleborn Registration Act…I only heard about it on the train…so when I got here and saw they were really rounding us up…I ran for it. Just straight into the Forbidden Forest. Either they didn't see me, didn't want to follow me, or figured I'd die…"

Ginny whistled, examining the boy closer. His wrists were bone thin, and his entire body looked a bit shrunken and hollowed in. His cheekbones stood out sharply on his face. "Wow. And you've survived all this time? Why didn't you pick a safer place to hide out? Go to Hogsmeade, get your Mum and Dad?"

"I…well, they'll be killed if I get them involved, won't they? If they haven't been already," the boy looked down, his eyes a bit shiny, his knuckles white as he dug his fingernails into his palms. "And…there's no way to get to Hogsmeade. You have to get past the gate and I bet it's crawling with Death Eaters and the trains are being watched too…and this place is the only place I can't get caught in. I tried sleeping out in the Herbology Gardens but the Carrows almost caught me…so I came back here. As long as I stay close to the centaurs, most creatures won't bother me…but that backfired and…." His voice cracked. "As for surviving, I've only barely been doing that."

"All right, it's going to be okay," Ginny patted his bony shoulder as his eyes welled up with tears.

"B-but I don't even have a wand anymore!" The boy sobbed.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said firmly. "We're going to get you out of this place and into a safe one right now."

"How?"

"Don't worry," Ginny said, setting her jaw. "You've got an army backing you up."

* * *

It took Ginny quite a while to convince Hagrid she would be the best one to escort Robin to Hagrid's contact in Hogsmeade.

"We need to get this boy out of here as quickly as possible, we can't alert anyone else…Hagrid, no offense, but you stick out a bit. You're more likely to get caught. I can use a broom to get there and for a fast getaway, I can be more inconspicuous- and because I'm not of age, I won't in as much trouble as you if I'm caught."

"I don't think that's necessarily true anymore, Ginny…" Neville hissed.

"Shut it," Ginny hissed back.

"Besides, shouldn't I do it? You have the hair that sticks out, and being a Weasley will make them come down harder on you…"

"Shut it!" Ginny snapped again. "I can change my hair! …Er, Luna, could you change this to…brown?"

"Of course," Luna did it with a tap of her wand. "My, that makes your freckles look odd."

"See, Neville? I'm the one for the job. I even thought of a disguise!"

Neville rolled his eyes at Luna. "She's acting like she's got something to prove."

"Hagrid, if you could just get us past the gate, then we could fly to Hogsmeade and get him to safe place as quickly as possible. It's really the best option."

Hagrid sighed. "Agains' my better judgemen', an' on'y because I can't contact the Order in the castle without Snape interceptin'. You don' come back in a half hour, I'm comin' after yeh."

Ginny nodded, looking at the trembling boy beside her. This boy had survived in the Forbidden Forest for a whole month. He deserved a place without fear.

Hagrid let them through the gate, and then Ginny flew them to Hogsmeade, though it was slow going since the boy on the back weighed her down a bit. She wished to herself Snape hadn't sealed the passages when the year started the entire way.

When she got into Hogsmeade, she kept her head down so her newly brown locks covered her freckled face, and kept Robin close to her side. There  _were_  Death Eaters around, and Dementors floated everywhere, making her heart seize up. She squeezed Robin's hand when he trembled.

They finally arrived at the Hogs Head and Ginny marched right in, though Robin dragged a little, hesitant at such a seedy establishment. The place was as dirty and empty as ever and still smelled of goats. But for the first time, Ginny focused on the bartender. He was cleaning a dirty cup with a dirty rag as usual, but Ginny could see that his eyes were fastened on her behind his foggy glasses.

She walked up to him, handing him the crumpled piece of paper Hagrid had given her. He set down his glass with a thump and read it. Then he looked up at the boy and said gruffly, "All right, let's set 'im up."

They went up to shabby sitting room, and as the barman turned a discarded beer bottle into a Portkey, then shot something silver out of his wand, Ginny's attention was drawn to the gilded portrait of a young, sweet looking girl with distant eyes. She caught the barman glaring at her, and looked away.

"You charmed it to take him to the Burrow?" Ginny confirmed, and the barman nodded. Ginny was unsure about the reliability of this man she didn't even know, but if Hagrid trusted him…

She turned to Robin. "Don't worry. My parents will take care of you. They'll find out about your parents and find you a safe place. You can count on it."

Robin nodded. Then, to Ginny's surprise, he rushed her and hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me," he muttered. "I didn't know who I could trust, but you…." He pulled back and gave her shaky smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ginny, flushing a little.

"You'd better grab this thing in the next three seconds," the barman interrupted grumpily.

Robin took a deep breath, grabbed the beer bottle and disappeared in a flash.

The barman led Ginny back down to the bottom floor.

"Well, thank you," Ginny told the reticent man hesitantly. "Thanks a lot. And, er, bye."

The barman grunted. "That was a brave thing you did there."

"Well, you as well," Ginny said. She squinted a little. The barman looked familiar. Especially the penetrating blue eyes she could just see behind his glasses. "Are you-?"

"You'd best be going," the man said, turning away.

"…Right."

Ginny couldn't help reflecting on how relieved Robin had looked when he thanked her as she walked back to her broom. Who knew what might have happened to him if they hadn't found him? It was true, she had failed getting the Sword of Gryffindor, she had been left behind while everyone went on Dumbledore's secret mission and she only had this tiny rebellion at their school as a way to fight back…but maybe that was just as good. Maybe helping one person at a time, as best she could…maybe that was well enough, in its way.

* * *

Only the next day when Snape called her into his office did she discover that she  _had_  been seen in Hogsmeade.

"A few watchful citizens from the village told me they saw a girl with a face their memories show to look very much like yours walking down the street with an emaciated young boy, Miss Weasley. Do you have any thoughts on how that strange occurrence could have possibly happened?"

"Not a clue," Ginny shrugged. "Perhaps they were drunk, and their memories are distorted?"

"I find that highly unlikely. Would you like to tell me who the boy you were with was?"

Ginny set her jaw stubbornly and met Snape's glittering black eyes. "No, because I was never with a boy. And…" she said as Snape's eyes flicked towards his potion stores. "Don't even try to force me to take that Veritaserum, I'd hex myself dead before I'd swallow it."

Snape stared at her for a long time. "Very well. Another month's detention and you are banned from Hogsmeade for life."

Ginny could barely restrain herself from bitter, confused laughter. Another ridiculously light punishment! She'd given up trying to figure out Snape. She glanced over at an empty case on the wall as she got up to leave. "What happened to the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Snape's lip curled. "It was moved to a more secure location. Now, and it seems like it is the umpteenth time this week I have had to demand this from you…get out of my sight. I would be happy to never see you again."

Ginny resisted shooting back that the feeling was mutual and instead smirked as she left the room. At least they had made the "all-powerful" Snape have to move his possessions. She'd spread it all over the school that he felt insecure protecting his belongings against a bunch of schoolkids.

* * *

Later that day, Ginny received a (thoroughly searched) owl post from her Mum and Dad. Most of the twaddle in it would look innocuous to anyone else, but Ginny gave a smile of triumph at one of the lines of the letter: "We have a houseguest right now, and are arranging things the best we can for him."

* * *

Ginny had met up with the centaurs again on her next excursion to the forest with Hagrid

"It's her!" the coffee-colored centaur pointed. "The one who attacked us!"

Ginny put her hands up. "I'm sorry! I didn't curse you, though, right? And I got the thief out of the forest, so he won't bother you anymore."

The centaur snorted and looked at her with menace. "Watch yourself, girl. Next time you cross us, we'll kill you."

"Now, now," Hagrid said gruffly, inserting himself between the centaur and Ginny.

"Ginny just can't stand seeing someone big threatening someone small, no matter who, what race, or why," Neville intervened. Ginny glared at him.

"The kid was being ostracized for his blood. Stupid wizard prejudice," Ginny stressed to the still murderous looking centaur. "He needed help. That's why we need to win this war."

The centaur snorted and tossed his head. "The war is already foretold, girl, in the stars. Harry Potter will fall to his enemy."

Ginny felt like a load of ice had been dropped into her stomach as the centaur snorted again, this time in pleasure at her wounded expression. Neville gripped her arm and whispered "It's just Divination, it's fraud." Luna also looked over at her in concern, saying softly "The stars have many meanings, and anyone can read wrongly". Hagrid's face flushed beet red and he looked ready to explode at the centaur. But Ginny took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them.

"Well, if he falls, I'll just have to drag him upright again," she said with a shrug. "And he'll… _we'll_  just keep fighting. I happen to know _both_ Harry Potter and Tom Riddle a good deal in my own way, and I know who's on the winning team."

The centuar didn't seem impressed, but Ginny felt a bit vindicated nonetheless. As they walked out of the forest, she vowed she would keep fighting that phantom from the diary in her own way, helping one person at a time, rebelling in every little way possible. And no matter what, she would be there for that final fight. Even if they tried to leave her behind again, lock her away in some room- she would break free and be there. And she would keep fighting until the very end.

She didn't need the sword of Gryffindor for that.

 


End file.
